


Desperation

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Sex Toys, holmescest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Sherlock está experimentando otro de sus celos, pero las cosas se complican un poco al no tener a su alfa cerca.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer intento de Holmescest.  
> No sé mucho sobre el tema del Omegaverse y los celos, pero se hace lo que se puede x3

Uno de los tantos gustos culposos de Mycroft eran los libros de suspenso, no podía negar que siempre había un interés en aquel tipo de lecturas, que lo hacían estar horas y horas en la biblioteca de su casa. Esa tarde se había hecho con un magnífico ejemplar de la obra _“Desperation”,_ del autor Stephen King, y no podía negar que estaba completamente perdido en la historia.

Cada página que devoraba con avidez, le hacía estremecer de sólo saber que el libro estaba a punto de terminar, no quería aquello; quería que continuara, miles de hojas más. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que llamaba tanto su atención de aquel tipo de contenido, pero sin duda lo disfrutaba. Había una copa de costoso vino tinto sobre la mesita a su lado, la cual estaba completamente llena y con el contenido demasiado climatizado a la temperatura de la habitación, haciéndolo obviamente poco llamativo para ser degustado. El ligero fuego de la chimenea creaba el entorno perfecto para disfrutar de su lectura.

*– ¿Para qué estás en la tierra? –preguntó, y su voz parecía sonar _dentro_ de la cabeza de David.

– ¡No lo oigo! ¡No lo oigo!

– Dios te puso en la tierra para amarlo...

– ¡No!

–... y servirlo.

– ¡No! ¡A la mierda con Dios! –Prorrumpió David–. ¡Que lo ame y lo _sirva_ otro!

– Dios no puede obligarte a hacer algo que tú no deseas...

– ¡Callé! ¡No pienso escuchar, no pienso decidir! ¿Me oye? ¿Me...?

– Chist. ¡Escucha!

Contra su voluntad sólo en parte, David escuchó.*

Y al igual que el personaje, Mycroft escuchó; el sonido era bajo y distante, como si proviniese de muy lejos. Cerrando el libro con más fuerza de la suficiente y depositándolo sin gentileza alguna al lado del diván en el que descansaba, se puso de pie y comenzó a andar en dirección a las habitaciones del piso superior. Conforme subía la enorme escalera, pensó en que, después de todo, la idea de cuidar a Sherlock durante la ausencia de John, iba a ser realmente difícil.

Había estado tan entrado en la lectura, que difícilmente había recordado la estancia de su hermano menor en su casa, y de cierta manera le parecía raro que la tranquilidad de su hogar no se hubiese visto perturbada por alguna explosión/berrinche de Sherlock, haciendo pensar en más de una ocasión que su hermano había tenido la osadía de escaparse del lugar e irse a solo Dios sabe dónde.

Frotándose el rostro con ambas manos y sintiendo que ya había tenido suficiente de su hermano cuando éste era menor, terminó de subir la escalera, encontrándose con que el sonido sin duda era más fuerte en el pasillo. Nunca en su vida creyó que el nombre de una persona llegaría a hartarle de tal forma, pero sin duda, el nombre de John ya comenzaba a taladrar dolorosamente en su cabeza, y por si fuera poco, no era un simple llamado, sino gritos desesperados que emergían de la boca de Sherlock, y aquello obviamente no presagiaba nada bueno.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta que le separaba de lo que jamás creyó ver, dudó en tomar la perilla de la puerta y hacerla girar, pues con aquello firmaba su sentencia de muerte, no literal, pero casi. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y se decidió a abrir la puerta.

— ¡JOHN! — Gritó Sherlock, dando la bienvenida a Mycroft a aquel infierno que le consumía con dolorosa lentitud.

El aroma inconfundible del celo de Sherlock llegó a la nariz de Mycroft, confirmando lo que había esperado que no ocurriese durante su estancia en aquel lugar. Frente a sus ojos, Sherlock se retorcía dolorosamente sobre las blancas sábanas de la cama king-size. Los gemidos y chillidos de Sherlock taladraban sus oídos de una manera que harían enloquecer a cualquiera.

— ¡John!, ¡John! — Repitió Sherlock, tirando de sus ropas con agresividad, como si la ropa sobre su cuerpo ardiese y le quemase.

Los cabellos de Sherlock estaban hechos un desastre sobre la almohada, haciéndolos lucir como una maraña de lo que fuese, menos cabello. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por el más intenso color carmín que Mycroft hubiese visto, y por las sienes de Sherlock corrían hilos de sudor. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Sus manos raramente descontroladas, ahora se cerraban en puños sobre la sábana y la bata azul que cubría su cuerpo.

— Preparare la ducha. — Informó Mycroft, adentrándose a la habitación y tratando de ignorar el insistente olor a la lubricación que su propio hermano producía en inmensas cantidades, manchando su ropa y haciendo de las sábanas bajo él, un completo desastre.

— ¡No quiero una maldita ducha! — Gimoteó Sherlock, rodando sobre la cama y dejando ver bajo su cuerpo la más que notable mancha que sus fluidos habían dejado. — ¡Quiero a John, ahora!

Mycroft suspiró sin quererlo, tomando una gran bocanada del aroma que emanaba de su hermano. Era imposible no olfatear aquello, pues toda la habitación olía a él, y no podía abrir las ventanas, pues sabía que con aquella acción, prácticamente estaba invitando a todo el mundo a invadir su hogar y tomar una horrible ventaja de la desafortunada condición de Sherlock.

— No importa cuánto grites e insistas, Sherlock. — Dijo, rodeando la cama para adentrarse al cuarto de baño. — John no aparecerá mágicamente por la puerta para hacerse cargo de ti, las cosas no funcionan así. — Agregó.

Sherlock gruñó/gimió contra la almohada, alzando descaradamente su culo en el aire, esperando a que alguien (John) extinguiese ese calor que le quemaba por dentro. Podía sentir como la fibra del pantalón de su pijama se pegaba a su piel, completamente empapada por su propia lubricación. Cada roce de la tela arrancaba de su garganta un gemido ronco y necesitado.

Mycroft abrió la llave de la ducha, comenzando a llenar la bañera. Era cruel hacerle aquello a su hermano, pero no _podía_ hacer más por él. Se arremangó la camiseta hasta la altura de sus codos y sumergió su mano dentro del agua en la bañera, sintiendo como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba por la más que fría temperatura del agua. Dejó que la bañera continuase llenándose y salió de la habitación.

— _John…_ — Chilló Sherlock una vez más, sintiendo un dolor persistente y horrible en su vientre, haciéndolo retorcerse.

Mycroft se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, dio pequeñas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, tratando de que el menor aroma se filtrase atraves de sus dedos. Apartó sus manos y miró frente a él el completo desastre en que se había convertido Sherlock. Se sentó al filo de la cama, en la parte en que el lubricante no había sido esparcido y acarició con suavidad el desastre de rizos húmedos que se pegaban al cráneo de Sherlock.

— La bañera casi está lista, Sherlock. — Informó, ganándose un gemido en respuesta por el simple tacto de sus dedos contra la piel de Sherlock. — Voy a necesitar que te desvistas y entres tú mismo. Yo no puedo estar aquí más tiempo.

— ¡No puedo moverme, el… hngh… duele de sólo moverme! — Gimió, llevándose ambas manos a la entrepierna, sintiendo como su miembro estaba dolorosamente duro y clamando por liberación, al igual que su entrada, que pedía con desesperación ser llenada.

Mycroft suspiró, sabiendo que Sherlock no se movería un centímetro a favor de deshacerse de su ropa y entrar a la bañera. Tomó con delicadeza los hombros de Sherlock y lo hizo girar para que quedase sobre su espalda, ocasionando que Sherlock arquease su espalda al sentir su ropa pegándose nuevamente a su cuerpo.

— Sherlock, necesito que ayudes en esto, maldita sea. — Espetó, halándolo de los hombros para tirar de la bata que lo cubría.

Sin cuidado alguno, comenzó a tirar de toda ropa, terminando de desnudar a su hermano, quien gemía con mayor fuerza cuando su cuerpo desnudo rozaba directamente la ropa de Mycroft. Una vez que Sherlock estuvo completamente desnudo, Mycroft pasó sus manos por debajo de las axilas de Sherlock, buscando halarlo fuera de la cama y llevarlo a rastras a la bañera si es que era necesario.

— ¡Mycroft, para!, ¡PARA! — Chilló Sherlock, retorciéndose en sus brazos. — La ducha no será suficiente, necesito… hngh… necesito algo dentro de mí, algo que me llené.

— ¡Está bien! — Bufó Mycroft, volviendo a depositar el cuerpo de Sherlock sobre la cama. — Necesito salir por un momento, no tardaré, pero trata de respirar y tranquilizarte. — Y sin más palabras, salió de la habitación. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero Sherlock lo necesitaba y sólo él podía dárselo en ese momento, después de todo, era su hermano, y los hermanos se cuidan entre sí.

Tan pronto como la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Sherlock separó una y otra vez sus piernas, comenzando a deslizar sus manos por todo su cuerpo que ardía, pasó sus manos por sobre sus pezones y un gimoteó escapó de sus labios, sintiendo lo duros que estaban y lo mucho que deseaba que John estuviese ahí para lamerlos y envolverlos con el calor de su boca. Si John no estaba cerca, por lo menos podría imaginar que le tocaba, justo como cuando le cubría con su cuerpo y podía sentir el aroma de su alfa inundando su nariz y haciéndole temblar bajo él.

Llevó su mano izquierda a su cuello, acariciando la piel húmeda bajo sus dedos, justo como John le acariciaba. Arrastró sus dedos por todo su cuello hacia arriba, pasando por su barbilla hasta que sus dedos terminaron dentro de su boca, lamiéndolos como lo haría si fuesen los de John, para luego deslizarlos por su cuerpo como si la lengua viscosa y caliente de su alfa se tratase.

— John… — Murmuró, llevando su mano derecha hacía su entrepierna, rodeando su miembro con sus largos dedos y comenzando a acariciarse con desesperación, deslizando el prepucio hacia abajo para descubrir su rojizo glande y pasar su pulgar por el orificio en la punta. Un gemido ronco emergió de su garganta, arqueó su espalda y una nueva cantidad de lubricación bañó sus nalgas, empapando aún más la cama.

Las continuas caricias sobre su necesitada piel, se sentían justo como si fuese John quien le acariciaba, los roces de su mano a lo largo de su miembro eran casi suficientes para apaciguar ese calor dentro de él, pero necesitaba más, quería más.

Plantó sus pies sobre la sábana y separó sus piernas, deslizando los dedos en su pecho por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrada. El exceso de lubricación y la casi automática dilatación de su recto, hicieron más fácil la introducción de dos de sus largos dedos en su interior, hundiéndolos por completo dentro de él.

— _John…_ — Gimió, comenzando a sacar sus dedos de su interior una y otra vez. Sus dedos eran lo suficientemente largos como para alcanzar su próstata sin problema alguno, pero no eran lo suficientemente gruesos como el pene de su alfa, que lo llenaba por completo y hacía gritar hasta dejarle con dolor de garganta.

Se giró sobre la cama, tomando la posición en que más le gustaba ser follado por John. Enterró su rostro en la almohada, recargó todo su peso en sus hombros y continuó follándose a sí mismo con sus propios dedos, a los que pronto se les unió otro más, expandiendo su recto mientras continuaba masturbándose. Cada que sus dedos salían de su interior con sonidos mojados y más que sonoros, él se empujaba a sí mismo contra ellos, tal como lo hacía cuando sentía que el enorme y grueso pene de su alfa arremetía contra su abusada entrada.

Mycroft observaba detenidamente la caja de color negro en el asiento del acompañante. No sabía cómo es que se había atrevido a entrar en aquella tienda y comprar un dildo para las necesidades de su hermano, quien esperaba que al final hubiese hecho un esfuerzo y hubiese entrado a la bañera, y ahora que lo recordaba, no había cerrado la jodida llave. ¡Magnífico!

Tan pronto como llegó a su hogar, apagó el auto y tomó la caja en el asiento de al lado. Echó a correr hacia la casa y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con llave. Una vez que se adentrase de nueva cuenta en esa habitación, ya no saldría hasta que todo acabase. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, escuchando los fuertes gemidos y lloriqueos de Sherlock, temiendo que en su ausencia alguien hubiese entrado a la casa y… Al abrir la puerta no encontró nada más que a su hermano con cuatro dedos profundamente enterrados en él, haciendo sonidos producidos por su propia lubricación y movimientos.

— _Hngh… John, anúdame…_ — Gimoteó, hundiendo sus dedos hasta no poder más. — _quiero sentir tu nudo dentro de mí, y que me llenes con tu semen…_

Mycroft ignoró cada palabra de su hermano, adentrándose a la habitación para correr en dirección al cuarto de baño, donde afortunadamente no se había mayor desastre que un piso completamente mojado. Salió de nueva cuenta, abriendo la caja con el pedido de Sherlock, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, dudaba que Sherlock lo necesitase. Sin palabra alguna, tomó a Sherlock por la muñeca y extrajo sus dedos de su interior con un sonoro y vergonzoso sonido mojado.

— _¡Hngh!_ — Gruñó Sherlock, sintiéndose vació, pero casi de inmediato notando como la falta de sus dedos era remplazada por la punta de lo que inmediatamente reconoció como un dildo. Era más delgado que el pene de su alfa, pero sin duda cumplía con su función. Su cuerpo lo recibió con gusto, sintiendo que por lo menos era lo suficientemente largo como para rozar su próstata y hacer que gimiera mientras tomaba entre sus manos la sábana debajo de él. En todo momento mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, ajeno por completo a quién era quien empujaba el objeto en su interior, formando rápidamente en su mente que era John quien le estaba follando, justo como lo estaba haciendo hacía un par de segundos.

Mycroft no pudo hacer nada más que arreglárselas para deshacerse de su ropa con su mano libre, follando a su hermano con el dildo que era una perfecta replica de dos falos alfas con nudos en la base. Jamás creyó que las cosas con su hermano llegarían a esto, pero la humedad en sus propios pantalones le hacía saber que no había más opción que compartir aquel falso falo con su hermano. Le habría gustado que todo terminase con Sherlock metido en la ducha y él disfrutando de su lectura, pero tan pronto como había entrado en aquella habitación, el propio celo de Sherlock había gatillado el suyo.

Estando completamente desnudo, subió a la cama y deslizó su mano hasta la otra punta del dildo, guiándolo hacía su necesitada entrada. Él, a diferencia de Sherlock, no se mostró tan desesperado por ser llenado, pues al ser un omega sin reclamar, estaba acostumbrado a soportar sus celos en completa soledad. Pero esa perfecta paciencia y control se vio de repente destrozada cuando, al tener la punta dentro de él, Sherlock se empujó hacia atrás, empujando el falo en su interior de un solo golpe, arrancando de sus labios un ahogado gemido.

Comenzando a empujarse hacia atrás, Mycroft se dejó caer sobre la sábana, permitiéndose disfrutar de los movimientos desesperados de Sherlock por seguir tomando (a John) el falo de manera casi agresiva y rápida. Acallando sus gemidos contra su puño, y tratando de ignorar el continuo lloriqueo de Sherlock al llamar a John, cerró sus ojos y se permitió pensar en el alfa que trabaja en Scotland Yard, ése al que Sherlock se limitaba a llamar Lestrade. Imaginó que el falo dentro de él era el pene de Lestrade, adaptándose a la perfección a su cuerpo, rozando con insistencia su próstata. Se preguntó si Lestrade sería especialmente rudo al follar a un omega como él, un omega que busca que le tengan bajo control de vez en cuando, actuando el rol de sumiso mientras ése hombre de exquisita tez hunde su miembro en él, susurrándole con voz ronca al oído lo mucho que le gustaría anudarlo y hacer de su interior un desastre de lubricante y semen.

Ambos gemían sin control, Sherlock de manera escandalosa y Mycroft de manera un poco más discreta, ambos completamente ajenos al hecho de que dos falos de alfa eran lo único que los separaba y unía a la vez. La piel de sus glúteos chocaba contra la del otro cuando tomaban por completo el falo dentro de ellos. Ambos eran completamente ajenos a la verdadera imagen de lo que ocasionaba el sonido de sus pieles, asegurando en su distante mente que era la pelvis de sus alfas las que daba encuentro a cada empujón.

Pronto, ambos se estaban masturbando, sintiendo en la base sus espaldas el orgasmo próximo, deseando más que nada ser anudados, cosa que pasó mientras daban un último empujón y se corrían contra el desastre de sábana debajo de ellos; Sherlock gimió una última vez el nombre de su alfa, empujándose con fuerza hasta sentir que el nudo del falo entra en él para mantenerle inmóvil. Mycroft mordió su labio inferior para acallar el grito que rebelaría el nombre del alfa por que desearía ser reclamado, tomando dentro de sí el nudo restante.

Ambos permanecieron así, unidos, piel contra piel, con respiraciones agitadas, cuerpos cubiertos por fluidos mezclados y extremidades laxas.

**Author's Note:**

> *Fragmento de la obra literaria "Desperation" de Stephen King*  
> Algún comentario (?) x3  
> Espero que tengan un magnífico día n.n  
> Bye bye ~


End file.
